Firearm muzzle silencers absorb and reduce the audible frequencies and vibrations occurring from the rapid expansion of gases leaving a firearm muzzle as the projectile leaves the gun bore. Such devices, in addition to reducing audible frequencies, also contain and arrest muzzle flash. Silencers, conventionally, are designed to temporarily contain and divert the expanding gases, and necessarily, effective firearm silencers are typically relatively large and bulky so that they can accommodate the large volume of expanding gas, especially with higher caliber firearms.
Firearm silencers or suppressors are known wherein a plurality of baffles is mounted within the silencer body in axially aligned relationship wherein the baffles include conical or expanding volume bores. It is also known to employ spiral baffles or vanes in firearm silencers for increasing the gas path of movement length and arresting gas expansion. Some silencers incorporate baffles having diverging bores and spiral vanes located on the exterior surface of baffles.